


Are We Dating?

by sunset_to_midnight



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Thinkfast, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_to_midnight/pseuds/sunset_to_midnight
Summary: David wakes up one day to many messages congratulating him, but he has no clue what they're talking about.Tommy only did it as a joke.





	

        When David woke up, the first thing he did was check his phone. It was vibrating quite a bit as he tried to fall asleep, but he never checked. He turned on his phone and was greeted with the screen showing him that he had seven new messages. David began to read them in order.

        Kate: Congratulations!  
        Kate: ;)

        "Congrats?" What was Kate talking about?

        Billy: OMG  
        Billy: CONGRATS!!! :D

        Teddy: Congrats!  
        Teddy: And good luck

        What were they talking about? David was quite sure he hadn't done anything deserving of such praise lately--no "superheroing", just living an average life. So why were his friends messaging him these things? There was one more message left to read.

        Tommy: coffee, usual spot @ 1pm

        The only normal message was Tommy's. He and David had been going out for coffee more often recently, and David would frequently get these kinds of messages. David decided he would only reply to Tommy's normal message.

        Me: Alright. See you then.

\----

        Later that day, David arrived at the coffee shop. He was, like usual, early. Going to the counter, he ordered a coffee as he waited for Tommy to arrive. He grabbed his coffee when it was ready, sat in his usual seat, and started reading a book.

        David had only taken a few sips of his hot, caffeinated drink when Tommy arrived. He quickly ordered a coffee before joining David, drink in hand, at the table.

        "Hello," David greeted and closed his book.

        "Yeah, hey. Did you get those messages from Kate, Teddy, and Billy?" Tommy wasted no time getting down to business.

        "I did. You too?"

        "Yeah. I was confused, but I think I got it figured out."

        Tommy paused and took a long drink from his coffee. David took the silence as an opportunity to drink some more of his drink.

        Continuing, Tommy said,"The other day I updated my Facebook status from single to taken. It was supposed to be a joke; I said no names; I made no posts. I think that they took it seriously and think I'm dating you since you're one of the few people I interact with."

        "Makes sense. But why'd you change your status in the first place?"

        "I wanted to see if anyone would noticed. I got bored, okay? So how are we gonna fix this?"

        "Tell them that it was a joke and that we're not dating," David stated, though it hurt his heart to say. He wished that he and Tommy were actually dating, but he knew that that wouldn't happen.

        "Or, we could, y'know, start dating."

        "Did you just asked me out?" David was overflowing with excitement.

        "And if I did?"

        "Then I'd say yes."

        "Good. Wanna watch a movie after this?"

        "Yeah."

\----

        After the movie ended, David and Tommy left the theater and started walking home.

        "Are we officially a couple?" David asked, unsure if any of this was even real.

        Upon asking the question, David's lips were greeted by Tommy's. Tommy's lips may have stayed there for many seconds, but it felt like less.

        "Is that answer enough for you?" Tommy replied with a question of his own before speeding away.

        "Yes," David smiled in the direction Tommy ran off to.

        Little did he know that Tommy was flipping out the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was my first time writing David, so let me know what you think. Honestly, I think both David and Tommy were out of character.  
> There may be a sequel (or two or ten) to this. I really enjoyed writing it.  
> If you find any errors, please let me know!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://sunset-to-midnight.tumblr.com/


End file.
